


Amidst the Clones

by sammie4282003



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, BAMF Padmé Amidala, F/M, Protective Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie4282003/pseuds/sammie4282003
Summary: During the Clone Wars, Anakin and his padawan learner, Ahsoka fight the worst people in the galaxy, and they have to fight to protect and defend each other. They also both struggle against Jedi teachings.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 19





	1. Learning

**Author's Note:**

> I own the OCs but not the other characters. I also own parts of the plot.

**Chapter 1**

Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano were aboard their ship, The Resolute. Anakin was in the hanger, making some repairs to his starfighter, and Ahsoka was building a backup lightsaber. This time, when she built it, she would ask Anakin for pointers, and advice, which he gladly gave her. One thing about Anakin was he was very good with mechanics. This was caused by Anakin being raised on Tatooine, as a slave until he was nine. This is around the time he built his first droid, C3PO, who now belonged to his secret wife, Padme Amidala. 

Ahsoka was a brave Padawan, who longed for some experience, and the wars were a perfect time for her to get some, in her eyes. She and Anakin, after their first mission together, bonded pretty quickly. She is never afraid to tease her master, just like Anakin wasn’t, or still isn’t afraid to tease his master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. It was hard to believe she was still in her first year as Anakin’s Padawan, she carried herself with a lot of confidence, but her master was never afraid to knock her down a few rungs. 

**Anakin’s POV**

Last week, Ahsoka told me that she wanted to learn to fight with two lightsabers, so I told her I would teach her, if she made the second one, so that is why I find myself under my starfighter, the Azure Angel, which I kinda named after Padme. About 10 feet to my left, sat Ahsoka, who was fiddling with some of the tools I gave her to build her lightsaber.

“Master, how should I line the crystal up properly?” Ahsoka called out, so she had gotten that far. 

“The only way, Snips, is to use the force,” I remind her. 

“Thanks, Skyguy!” she exclaimed, and I rolled my eyes, and continued to tinker with the hyperdrive. Due to my ship being so small, it was one of the only ships this size with a hyperdrive. In fact, I installed the hyperdrive myself. I heard a small series of beeps, it was R2 telling me that the Admiral wanted me on the bridge. 

“Thanks, R2,” I called. Ahsoka got up and held out her lightsaber that she just completed. It had a shorter handle, which means that it will have a slightly shorter blade.

“Nice balance,” I commented, as I inspected the hilt. 

“Thanks, Master,” she replied. She was having a hard time calling me Master, which I understand, it was hard for me to go from being a slave to a place where everyone expected me to call them Master. I activated the blade, which was green, just like her original blade, but as I predicted, it was shorter, easier to maneuver, and more preferable for her style of fighting. She liked to grip her lightsaber in a reverse grip, which was better for smaller people. 

“This will serve you well when you master fighting with two sabers,” I informed her. “Would you like it if I hung on to it, until you master the technique? I won’t use it, and during our spars and training, I will get it for you to practice with.”

“Yes, please, Master. If I lose mine though, can you give me that one?” she asked. 

“I think that can be arranged,” I joked with her. She smiled and we went up to the bridge, followed by R2. On the way, we stopped at my quarters, where I showed Ahsoka where I was going to put her blade. It was a small hidden compartment, with a bunch of sabers. 

“Why do you have so many, and they all look identical?” she asked, as we got into the turbo lift. 

“I had it drilled into me that the saber is the life of a Jedi, so at the beginning of this war I made a bunch, so that I would never be without one,” I informed her. She nodded, and we got to the bridge. On the bridge, there was a holo of Obi-Wan. “Master, what is it?” I asked. 

“We have received word from Master Mcgsa Arwhe, who needs some support. She is orbiting Tatooine. The droids have taken over her ship, and she fears for her Padawan's life,” Obi-Wan told me. 

I nodded, “Understood, Master,” he signed off, and I turned to my crew. “We are going to lend some support to General Mcgsa Arwhe, and her Padawan, Luna Ro. Master Mcgsa fears for Luna’s life,” I informed my crew. The Admiral nodded, and directed the three ships I had to go to my fellow jedi, and my padawan’s fellow. 

Ahsoka and I went to my quarters, which had a small meditation room and training room. This is where he taught his young Padawan. They settled into some cushions. 

“Ahsoka, when we get to Mcgsa’s ship, I want you to find her Padawan, and make sure she is okay, and make sure her master is treating her correctly. Out of all the jedi, I think she is the most likely to turn to the dark side,” he told his Padawan, who he viewed as a sister. 

“Why, Master, do you think the Master is abusing her Padawan?” Ahsoka asked me. 

“I had a vision a year ago, about a Master, who was using an old technique to punish Padawans,” I informed her. 

“What was the forbidden technique?” She asked. 

“You must promise me you will never use it,” I told her. She nodded. “The technique is holding a lightsaber close to the skin, close enough to give second degree burns on the skin.” 

“I can see why it is forbidden,” Ahsoka looked down. 

“What is it, Snips? I sense your unease,” I questioned her. Ahsoka held up her arm, and turned it. There on her arm was a burn. 

“How did you get that?” I asked her. 

“When I was ten, Master Mcgsa thought I deserved a small punishment, so she held her lightsaber to my arm. I didn’t know that that punishment was forbidden, so I didn’t report her,” My Padawan told me. I put my hand on her shoulder, and she propelled herself into my arms, and was softly crying. It was rare for a jedi to cry, but unlike most jedi, I didn’t see emotion as a weakness, in fact, I saw it as a strength. I carefully used the force to close my chambers, and set an alarm if anyone came in here, and I wrapped my arms around my, for force sakes, little sister. 

“It is okay to cry and have emotions, Ahsoka, just don’t let the other masters see,” I told her. She nodded, against my chest. I just held my Padawan, because sometimes, we all needed to be held. I know that Padme loved being held in my arms, and I loved holding her, and being held by her. I kinda liked holding Ahsoka, it felt like I was hugging my sister, to be honest. May the Force be with us. 


	2. The Coming of Padme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own the OCs and some of the plot.

**Chapter 2**

**Anakin’s POV**

The Resolute, the Defender, and the Redeemer were all en route to Tatooine when my padawan and I came out from my chambers. I wonder what is causing Mcgsa trouble on Tatooine. 

“Master, I know you were raised on Tatooine, but what happened?” Ahsoka asked me. 

“I was actually a slave until I was nine years old, and then a Jedi and padawan came and rescued me. I also met two people from Naboo,” I told her. She looked questioningly at me. “The Jedi was a man called Qui-Gon Jinn, the padawan was someone you know very well, Obi-wan Kenobi.” She looked less confused now. “I also met the queen of Naboo, Padme Amidala, and Jar-Jar Binks.”

“So you have known Senator Amidala for twelve years?” She asked. 

“Yes, but we didn’t see each other regularly until the Clone Wars started,” I informed her. 

“Is there something going on between you and Senator Amidala? I won’t tell anyone,” She asked me. 

I looked around, and we were alone, and I felt through the force that there were no bugs, or other people within two floors. “Yes, she is my wife,” I whispered. “You do know that you can’t tell a soul, right?” She nodded, and we went back down to the hanger bay. 

After about an hour in the bay, I got a message on my commlink. “General Skywalker, there is a ship requesting permission to land in our hanger bay, should I let them sir?” Rex asked. 

“What kind of ship?” I asked him.

“It is Nabooian,” He responded. 

“Yes, allow it to land in the Resolute hanger. Ahsoka and I will greet our guest,” I informed Rex. I could feel Rex nod through the force, and a Nabooian silver ship landed in the guest area of the hanger. 

“Shall we go great the Senator?” I asked Ahsoka as we walked over to my wife’s ship. When the gangplank lowered, I held out a hand, and Padme took my hand, and I lightly kissed the top of her hand. “Welcome aboard our humble ship, Milady,” I teased my wife. She lightly giggled, and glanced at Ahsoka. 

“She figured it out, my love,” I told Padme, who looked shocked at first then hugged me, and moved to hug my padawan. 

“It will be so nice to be able to talk to someone about things!” Padme exclaimed. 

“What about me?” I ask. 

“Someone that is a girl, Skyguy! Force, don’t you know anything,” Ahsoka teased me. Padme laughed at that. 

“Has anyone ever told you that guys are really similar?” Padme asked.

“NO WE AREN'T!!” Both of us exclaimed, and made eye contact. I smiled, and Ahsoka looked down, kinda bashfully.

“What are you doing here, Angel?” I asked my wife, as she looped her arm through mine, in an escort way. Ahsoka walked on the other side of me. 

“I was told that there was some deception in the Senate, so Bail sent me to have some Jedi protection,” She answered. 

“We are getting ready to jump to lightspeed,” Admiral  Yularen informed me over the comms. 

“Hold on to something. Go ahead, Admiral,” I informed the people around me. Padme held onto me, and Ahsoka held onto the ship that had been strapped down. I focused myself in the Force to stay grounded, as my small three cruiser fleet jumped to lightspeed. 

“So, Anakin, I will leave you and Padme alone then,” Ahsoka snickered. I smiled softly at my young padawan. 

“Shall we go to my quarters, Milady?” I asked. 

“Yes please,” She answered me, and walked to where Ahsoka and I had spent the morning. 

“This is my room, and that is Ahsoka’s,” I informed my wife. My quarters had a connecting door to Ahsoka’s quarters, because it was tradition that a Master and their padawan share lodgings. In my apartment at the temple, Ahsoka had her own room, much like I had previously had with Obi-wan. 

“I like Ahsoka, she is a good padawan for you to have,” My wife informed me. “Seeing you with her makes me realize what a good father you will be one day.” 

“Are you pregnant, Padme?” I asked, taking my wife into my arms. 

“No, but I hope one day I will be,” she answered, and curled into my arms. Once again I found myself holding one of the most important people in my life. This was my favorite position to meditate in, to be honest, this and in a handstand. I let my mind go into the Force, and I relaxed further, finally able to release my feelings into the Force. My hands stroked up and down Padme’s back. With my hands busy, my mind was able to wander freely. I had a vision of Luna Ro, with a red lightsaber held against her arm, and it looked like her legs were severely damaged, nothing a few hours in the Bacta tank couldn’t take care of. 

I came out of my meditation, to Padme shaking me. “Are you alright, Ani?” She asked me. 

“I had a vision of a padawan who was in trouble, she had burns all over her arms, and her legs looked like a lightsaber had been taken to them for surface cuts,” I vented to my wife. 

“If you are right about her, and her Master, what are you going to do?” She asked me. 

“I will arrest Mcgsa, and petition the council to let Obi-wan take on Luna as his padawan. I would offer to train her, but I have Ahsoka,” I told Padme, and she nodded. “I have got to go to the bridge, you want to come?” 

“Yes please,” Padme answered. I helped her up, and she took my arm, and I walked her up to the bridge. We stood at the command panel, and I had both my hands behind my back, as we approached my old planet of Tatooine. Ahsoka came up to the bridge, and sat on the walkway, with her legs dangling down to the command pits.

“General Skywalker, Commander Tano, and Senator Amidala, General Kenobi is hailing us,” Rex told us. 

“Thank you, Rex,” I commented, and he nodded. I reached down, without even looking down for Ahsoka to grab my hand. She grabbed my hand and I pulled her up. I also offered my arm to Padme, who took it, and we walked to the transmission panel. 

“Hello Anakin, Ahsoka, and Padme,” Obi-wan greeted us.

“Master,” I greeted him, with a slight bow. 

“Have you reached Tatooine yet?” he asked. 

“Not quite yet, we are about 5 parsecs out, it should take about an hour and a half to reach the Arkanis System, and about ten minutes more to reach Tatooine’s orbit. From there, we will board Mcgsa’s ship. Ahsoka and I will locate Luna and Mcgsa, Rex can lead a team to sweep the cruiser. Obi-wan, can you be waiting by the Redeemer when we come back?” I asked my master. 

“Of course, Anakin,” he responded. I nodded my thanks and Obi-wan’s hologram vanished. I cleared my mind, and got ready to hopefully make an arrest, and save a padawan. 


	3. Luna Ro

**Chapter 3**

**Ahsoka’s POV**

Anakin and I prepared a small boarding party. It included Anakin, Rex, Fives, Echo, Heavy, Hardcase, R2, and I. Master and I were going to find Luna, and Rex and his team were going to sweep the ship. We all climbed aboard the Twilight, which Anakin liked for its maneuverability, speed, and it was a ship of his own design. I took the co-pilot seat, and Anakin sat in the pilot’s seat. When he was on a ship, he didn’t let anyone else fly it, unless he was extremely hurt. 

Anakin flew, and docked at the airlock of Mcgsa’s ship. R2 attached the docking clamp, and we boarded one of our own cruisers. 

“Rex, check for clankers,” Anakin ordered. 

“Right, let’s go men,” Rex moved his team to do a sweep of the ship. 

“Snips, can you sense Luna?” Anakin asked me. I opened my mind up to feel for other force sensitives. 

“I feel a weakening signature on the floor below us,” I informed my master. He lit his lightsaber, and cut a hole, that he then jumped through. “This is where the fun begins.”

**Anakin’s POV**

I sure hope we get to save Luna. Padawans were the future of the Jedi order, and we needed to treat them well, and give them the same attention that a parent would. I know that Master Plo Koon is like Ahsoka’s father, so I will take up the role of her older brother. I don’t punish her like a lot of masters punish their padawans. I believe that guilt is the most effective punishment. After a while of feeling the guilt, I take Ahsoka to meditate and release her feelings into the Force. Some masters take their padawan’s lightsaber, others put them on archive duty, while still others put them on the agricultural rotation. 

Ahsoka dropped down after me, and I ran in the direction of the engine rooms. In the rooms, I felt two force signatures, and I felt fear. I opened the doors, and Ahsoka pounced on Mcgsa, who was holding a red lightsaber up to her padawan’s arm. 

“Mcgsa Arwhe, you are under arrest for conspiring with a sith, and abusing the padawans under your care!” I shouted. Then I captivated my comm, “Rex, I need you down in the engine rooms, and I need you to bring the Force damping cuffs.” 

“Yes sir!” My trusty second in command barked back. I went to tend to Luna. She was completely passed out, but she did have defensive marks on her arms and hands.

“Ahsoka, do you have any bacta patches?” I asked my padawan. 

“Yeah, here,” she told me, as she handed them to me. Ahsoka was still holding Mcgsa down. Rex ran into the room, and saw me at Luna’s side, and was putting bacta patches on her arms. He also saw Ahsoka holding down a Jedi knight. 

“Kix, we need you to prep the med bay,” he commed the Resolute. Rex put the cuffs around Mcgsa’s wrists. I picked Luna up; one of my arms was around her shoulders, the other held her legs at the bend of the knee, and her head fell onto my shoulder. The three of us walked back to the hole in the ceiling, Ahsoka dragged Mcgsa up and through the hole, I carried Luna, and Rex repealed up. “Search team, report back to The Twilight.” 

After two minutes, we had the whole clone team assembled. Fives opened the hatch and I carried Luna to the Medbay. Ahsoka attached Mcgsa to a pipe with some rope. Once we had secured our guest and our prisoner, Ahsoka and I piloted the ship back to the Resolute. I once again carried Luna into a Medbay, this time, it was a large Medbay. 

“Obi-wan, can you come to the medbay on the Resolute, please?” I asked my old master over the comms. 

“Of course,” he replied. At my voice, Luna started to stir, and I sent Ashoka out of the room. 

“Where am I,” the soft voice of Luna Ro asked me. 

“You are on the Resolute, Luna, it is okay, you are safe,” I told her gently. 

“Master Skywalker! What happened?” She asked, as I helped her sit up. 

“I found you, passed out, with Mcgsa over you, holding a red lightsaber to your arm in a forbidden technique. A few hours ago, I learned that she did the same thing to a friend of mine, and she didn’t report Mcgsa, because she didn’t know that the technique was forbidden,” I told her gently. “I also have a master lined up for you, and this master is very good.” 

“Who is it?” She asked me. 

“Master Obi-wan Kenobi,” I told her. Luna lit up.

“Obi-wan, please come in,” I called out. My former master walked in, and immediately I could tell that he felt a connection to Luna, similar to the way I had a bond with Ahsoka before I accepted her as my padawan. 

“Hello, young one, I am Obi-wan Kenobi, your new master, if you accept me,” Obi-wan introduced himself. 

“Hello Master Obi-wan, I accept you as my Master, but it will have to wait a bit, I think I will have to spend a couple hours in the bacta tank,” Luna told my old master. 

I left them to bond a little, and I went to one of the training rooms, where Ahsoka was working with her lightsaber. Using the Force, I called one of my spares lightsabers and Ahsoka’s new lightsaber. “How about a little training?” I asked her.

“Yes please,” She exclaimed. I grinned, and threw her lightsaber to her. Ahsoka activated both, as I did. 

We spared for a few hours, she was very good with both lightsabers, but she was not a master yet. “I will take your spare saber, and put it back in my room, with all of mine,” I assured her, as I disarmed her. She laughed. 

“Not many people can keep up with you, Skyguy,” Ahsoka commented. 

“Oh, I know, I was the youngest Jedi knighted,” I reminded her. 

“I know, you have told me many times,” She answered. I laughed. 

We exited the training room, and ran directly into Padme. “Padme, my love,” I whispered, as I wrapped my arms around her. She laughed, and lightly kissed me. Ahsoka just smiled. 

“You need a shower, my knight,” Padme told me. I laughed. 

“Yes, I do, want to join me,” I teased my wife. She just laughed and shook her head. 

“Ahsoka, go to your quarters, and clean up,” I ordered my padawan, who nodded. I also went to my room, and Padme joined me. I took a nice, long, hot shower. After my shower, I put on some of my casual battle robes, and exited the fresher. Padme was waiting in my sitting room for me. 


	4. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters besides the OCs, the plot is mine.

**Chapter 4**

**Anakin’s POV**

I woke up, and realized that there was a person in my bed, and my arms were around them, then I remember, Padme. She was the only woman I would ever sleep with. Turning my head, I watched her sleep, she looked so happy, granted we haven’t slept in the same bed in over six months. Now that I think about it, we haven’t slept in the same bed since I got assigned Ahsoka as my Padawan. It was crazy to think that I knew Ahsoka almost as well as I know my wife. 

Padme’s eyes shot open, and she smiled. “Ani,” she whispered. I pulled her in close, and I just held her. 

“Padme, no matter how much danger you are in on my ship, I am glad you are here,” I assured her. My angel just cuddled into my shoulder. I could only smile at that. Not wanting to end the brief moment when we were acting like a married couple, I waited for a few minutes, but I had to inform Padme about our day. “Angel, we have to go to breakfast in 30 minutes, then I have some training with Ahsoka, and hopefully Obi-wan and Luna. After that, we have to orbit Tatooine, and a group of us has to go down to the planet and discuss with the Hutts what side they are on, also I would like to take you and Ahsoka to a podrace, if that is alright.” 

“That sounds perfect. Are you going to talk to the Hutts?” She asked me, knowing my hatred for the Hutts.

“Yes, it is about time I release my hatred into the Force, and confront my former tormentors, plus I probably speak the best Huttese,” I assured her. She smiled at me, and got up, to get dressed. I let her change in my room, and I got ready in the small refresher I had in my quarters. When I exited, Padme was braiding her hair. Today she wore it in a simple braid down her back, so it wouldn’t get in her way. I extended my arm, which she took, and we went to the mess hall for breakfast. 

Ahsoka was already there, and she was eating a bunch of meat. When she saw us, she smiled a huge smile. I found myself grinning back at her. Padme let go of my arm, and ran to hug my padawan. Ever since they both were infected with the Blue Shadow virus on Naboo a couple of months ago, they have been communicating back and forth. I am honestly glad that the two of most important people in my life have such a great relationship. The only other important enough person in my life for me to have an attachment to is Obi-wan. He is the closest thing I have to a father. 

The three of us sat down and Padme and I started eating. Ahsoka started filling Padme in on all the ship gossip, when Obi-wan approached us, with Luna in tow. “Hi, Luna,” Ahsoka jumped up, very hyper this morning. “Are you going to join us for training?” 

“Hi, Ahsoka, and yes, if that is alright,” she answered and her gaze darted from Obi-wan to me. 

“Yes, please join us,” I assured her. “One thing you will learn; is that if your master is Kenobi, then you are kinda like my padawan as well. Ahsoka always jokes that she has two masters. Also, our Jedi “family tree” starts with Yoda, who trained Dooku, who trained Qui-gon, who trained Obi-wan, who trained me, and now I am training Ahsoka, so in a way, you will be like my sister padawan.”

“Wow, that is a long line of masters, I will do my best to live up to it,” Luna informed me. 

“That is the good thing about being a part of this line, you don’t have to feel pressured to be anything, but the best that you can be,” Obi-wan assured his young padawan. She looked close to tears. 

“Luna, this is Padme Amidala, senator from Naboo, and close personal friend of Obi-wan and I,” I changed the subject. “Padme, this is Luna Ro, the padawan that I had the vision about, who is now Obi-wan’s padawan.” 

“Pleasure to meet you, milady,” Luna greeted Padme timidly. 

“Pleasure is all mine, and I am glad to meet you, and please call me Padme,” my wife assured the youngling. Luna just blushed. 

“So, Padme, how long have you known Anakin?” Ahsoka asked. 

“Since I was fourteen and he was nine, back when I was still Queen of the Naboo, remember what you first said to me, Anakin?” She asked me with a smile.

“I asked you if you were an angel,” I stated, rather embarrassed. 

“Awww, that is sweet, I didn’t know that Skyguy could be that sweet,” Ashoka commented, with a huge smirk. 

“I was nine!” I exclaimed. The whole table burst into laughter. “I will deal with you in the training room later.” At that, Ahsoka grinned.

“I look forward to it, master,” she remarked. I smiled at my padawan. 

“Are they always like that?” Luna whispered to Obi-wan. 

“No, this is tame for them, they are being polite in front of the senator,” my former master answered. 

The four of us Jedi spent the morning in the training room, and Obi-wan assessed where Luna was in her saber training. She uses Djem So and Ataro, but it looked like her former master had not worked at all with her on the forms. It was like she had come out of saber training as a youngling with Master Yoda. 

“You have talent, young one, but you still have so much to learn,” Obi-wan told Luna after he disarmed her, and had summoned her saber to him. Ahsoka and I were still dueling, we both had two sabers, mine were blue, and one of them was short the other long, same as Ahsoka’s, but hers were green. Obi-wan and Luna sat on the sides to watch Ahsoka and I. 

“You modified one of your sabers?” she asked me. 

“Yes, I figured it would be easier to teach the technique if I had the same type of weapons,” I stated, still matching her every strike with one of my own. Ahsoka was very acrobatic with her movements, I however, fought with very exact blows, and I let the Force guide me. Ahsoka was still over thinking things. She may trust the Force, but she didn’t surrender herself to it, which would be my next lesson for her. I have been letting the Force guide me all my life, but younglings attended classes and everything. 

I finally managed to disarm her after a half an hour of just straight sparing. “How did you do that?” she asked me, as I handed back her sabers, on our walk back to my quarters for our after training meditation.

“I let the Force guide my body, I have been using the Force like that since I was five, and started podracing,” I explained to her. She just shook her head, and got into her meditative position. I got into a handstand. Together we sunk into the Force. 


	5. Tatooine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own the plot and the OCs, but the rest belongs to Disney and George Lucas.

**Chapter 5**

**Anakin’s POV**

Ahsoka and I spent thirty minutes in meditation, and the whole time, I held the handstand. New record. We came out of meditation when there was a knock on the door. I just waved my foot, and the door opened. 

“Anakin, what are you doing?” Obi-wan asked me, as he walked in, and Ahsoka got up to make tea. 

“I was meditating, Master,” I responded, and swiftly stood up. 

“Really, Anakin, in a handstand?” he asked, while accepting a cup of tea from Ahsoka, who like me, had learned to make it just how he liked it. 

“Yes, I had to clear my head to prepare to talk to the Hutts, I still don’t really like the Hutts, and I still hate sand,” I complained. Ahsoka giggled, and I tackled her, being careful to not let her Montrals or her Lekkus touch the ground. When I was first assigned to her, I researched Togrutas, and I also asked Master Shaak Ti what areas of a Togruta were the most susceptible to injury. Ahsoka still doesn’t know that I looked up her species. Her Lekkus were very sensitive to touch, so whenever I want to praise her, I say the compliment and I run my hand over her Lekku, in the way you would run your hand over someone’s hair.

“Let’s go to the surface,” Padme almost ordered, as she walked in. She was wearing white and light gray clothes that were made of linen. I was wearing my maroon inner tunic, blue outer tunic, and my gray breastplate, and shoulder pads. I still had on my dark brown jedi boots. 

“Of course, Milady, who is going?” I asked. 

“I think Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, Fives, and I. Also R2 should come,” Padme suggested. “Obi-wan should stay here and work with Luna.” 

“I agree, I need to make up some ground lost with Luna’s training,” Obi-wan stated. I nodded. 

“That is a good plan, what is today’s date on the Tatooine calendar?” I asked the room at large. 

“According to the research I did before this mission, in two days, there will be the Boonta-Eve Classic, what is that?” Ahsoka asked. I smiled. 

“One of my best memories of that dust bowl, it is a podrace, and I am the only human to ever win, when I was nine,” I explained to my young padawan.

“I remember that, you nearly died!” Padme exclaimed. I smiled at her. 

“It is not like I am going to race, I just want to go to the race,” I assured her. She smiled. 

My surface team loaded into the shuttle, and I piloted us down to the entrance of Jabba’s palace. We all got out, and I knocked on the door. 

_ “ _ _ Coo are u um choy? Do u naga?¹” _ a gruff voice asked in Huttese.

_ “Jee-jee are peacekeepers, jee-jee waba tah talk tah his excellency about use of doe hyperspace lanes noleeya hutt control,²”  _ I responded in perfect Huttese. Ahsoka gaped at me, and Padme smiled. The door opened and a male Twi’lek greeted us.

_ “Doe wonky jabba will stuka u ateema”  _ Bib Fortuna told us. Padme looked at me questioningly.

“The mighty Jabba will see us now,” I translated. We walked in, and someone tried to take our weapons, but I used the Force to freeze him, and we moved on. Fortuna walked us to the audience chamber, and the dancing girl stepped aside. 

_ “If u win doe chawa, u may use our hyperspace lanes tah transport troops,”  _ Jabba told me. I bowed, and we left. 

“What did Jabba tell you?” Padme asked me. 

“If I win the race in two days, we can use the hyperspace lanes,” I informed her. 

“Then we need to get you a podracer,” Padme told me. I nodded, and got on a speeder. “Take the shuttle and meet me outside of Mos Espa, I am going to see an old friend.”

I sped to the junk shop where I used to work. When I went in I was greeted by Watto. “What do you want?” he asked.

“I would like to race your podracer in the Boonta Eve Classic in two days, Jabba has tasked me with racing,” I informed my former owner. 

“Who are you?” Watto asked. 

“Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight,” I answered, looking around the store. 

“Little Ani? What payment do you have to race my pod?” He asked. 

“I have 40 peggats,” I told him. Watto nodded. 

“There is some repair work that needs to be done,” Watto informed me. 

“I can take care of that, thank you Watto,” I told him, he nodded, and I paid him. He showed me the racer, and it was the same one I raced when I was nine. I smiled, and I attached it to my speeder, and drove to the outskirts. There I met the subtle, and I ran up to it, and I took out my tools so that I could fix up my racer. 

“Is that the same racer that you won with twelve years ago?” Padme asked me. I smiled and nodded. Ahsoka looked at me questioningly. 

“This is the same racer I built when I was nine. I also won the same race that I will race in two days, with this pod,” I informed my young padawan. She gaped at me. “That is actually how I won my freedom, became a Jedi, and how I met both Padme and Obi-wan.”

“That is insane!” Ahsoka exclaimed. I just smiled at her. 

“We know that it is weird, but it makes for a really good story,” PAdme told Ahsoka, as I got on a scooter, slid under my pod. I was a decent mechanic when I was nine, but now, I am almost considered the best mechanic and pilot in the galaxy. I modified all of my speeders and star-fighters. Even some of the gunships on The Resolute had been subjected to me. Also on a lot of our gunships and on clone armor, the clones had painted accomplishments. After a clone trooper’s first mission, they would paint their uniform. Partially so we could tell them apart, but also, it was recognition of accomplishments and rank. 

I wore a shoulder plate that had the symbol of the republic on it, and so did Obi-wan, to dignify us as Generals, while Ahsoka wore her padawan braid, and lightsaber to signify that she was a Jedi padawan, thus a commander. 

Rex handed me a data pad, and on it were my opponents in the race, I recognized Sulbulba, he must be really old by now, so this was going to be fun. 


End file.
